I miss you
by Marilia S
Summary: Às vezes nos enganamos. Às vezes tomamos atitudes radicais. Às vezes somos orgulhosos. Às vezes tudo poderia se resolver com uma simples conversa. E muitas vezes perdemos algo especial porque não queremos ter essa conversa.
1. Chapter 1

_Oláááá **:D**_

_Bom, algumas pessoas vão notar que esta história já foi postada antes, em outro profile. Pois é, estou postando ela novamente, com algumas modificações. É uma songfic de três capítulos. _

_Espero que gostem** :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I miss you**

_By: Marília Cullen Black_

**Chapter 1**

Seis da manhã. O som estridente do despertador invadia seus ouvidos, antes acostumados ao silêncio. Remexeu-se cansadamente na cama, esperando que aquela máquina parasse aquele insuportável barulho. Barulho que o angustiava. Barulho que o forçava a acordar. E ele não queria mais acordar.

Puxou o próprio travesseiro sobre a orelha, tentando abafar o som, resmugando algo sem nexo. Espreguiçou-se entediantemente, afastando o grosso endredon que o cobria na noite fria. De maneira inconsciente levou sua mão até o lado oposto da cama, como se procurasse algo importante.

Ela não estava lá. Esquecera-se daquele _pequeno_ detalhe.

**To see you when I wake up is a gift**

_Ver você quando eu acordo é um presente_

Sentiu o lençol que o cobria daquela noite fria ainda gelado, denunciando que ele realmente estava sozinho. Assim como o travesseiro ao lado permanecia absolutamente desamassado.

Olhou por todos os lados, apenas para confirmar aquilo que ele já sabia por todas as manhãs, estreitando os olhos ao ver que o apartamento estava aparentemente vazio.

_Fúria_. Esse pequeno sentimento tomou conta de si.

**I didn't think could be real**

_Eu não achava que pudesse ser real_

Ouviu o irritante barulho retornar após alguns minutos de silêncio, e isso fora o ápice para descontrolar-se. Observando furiosamente o pequeno cômodo em que o objeto permanecia, espichou-se a fim de pegá-lo, lançando-o fortemente contra a parede, quando o alcançou.

Ouviu o som estridente de algo se espatifar e ir de encontro ao chão, não dando a mínima para aquele momento de desespero. Percebeu algumas partes do seu despertador rolarem pelo liso chão do quarto em que se encontrava.

Taisho Sesshoumaru, antes conhecido por sua habitual frieza e autocontrole, demonstrava com pequenos gestos toda a fúria contida em si por todos os anos de sua vida até aquele dia, enfim.

Tinha certeza absoluta de que as coisas apenas piorariam dali para frente.

Porque ele não queria acreditar que o que acontecia era real.

**To know that you feel the same as I do**

_Saber que você sente a mesma coisa que eu_

Cansado. Era como se sentia. Durante poucos meses tivera o que chamavam de felicidade momentânea. Ao lado _dela_. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Matsubara Rin não estava mais com ele. E isso o cansava sempre.

Passou as mãos exasperadamente pelos desgrenhados cabelos prateados, sentando melhor na própria cama.

Acreditara no que ela lhe dissera tempos atrás. Dissera-lhe que sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele sentia por ela. _Amor_. Era isso que sentia por ela. Seria mesmo isso que ela sentia por ele? Não sabia, afinal, os atos da garota poucos dias atrás não demonstravam exatamente aquilo. E pensar que ela também o amava era quase algo inimaginável.

Fazia parte de um sonho completamente utópico, por parte dele.

Olhou para o espelho que permanecia em frente à sua cama, observando-se nele. Mantinha uma expressão extremamente aborrecida, culpa das várias noites que passara acordado, esperando-a. Esperando secretamente que ela voltasse para ele. Voltasse para seu Sesshoumaru.

Mas ela não voltou.

**Is a threefold utopian dream**

_São três árvores utópicas em um sonho_

Matsubara Rin mudara totalmente seu jeito de ser, confessava.

Antes, vivia apenas para a empresa de sua família, sem se importar com absolutamente nada que pudesse acontecer com o mundo ou com os outros, que não fossem ele.

Chegara ao extremo de não demitir alguém que considerava inútil apenas porque a garota lhe pedira. Rin dissera que ele deveria dar uma segunda chance à moça em questão, e que com certeza ela se acostumaria ao trabalho. Dito e feito.

Apenas por _ela_.

Sesshoumaru não sabia exatamente o que o forçava a fazer tudo o que aquela garota mandava, mas era algo incômodo. Incômodo porque agora já se acostumara, e não sabia fazer coisa alguma sem ela.

Não conseguia explicar ou entender o tipo de poder que ela exercia sobre si, mas precisava dela. O que poderia fazer, afinal? Ela não estava mais lá, e quanto a isso, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

Rin era _seu_ inferno.

**You do something to me that I can't explain**

_Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar_

Seria estranho se dissesse que sentia falta dela? Seria _errado_?

Não. Estaria mentindo se dissesse o contrário. Se houvesse tido pelo menos uma única e pequena chance de revelar isto a ela… Mas para quê? Ela já sabia de tudo aquilo.

Rin sabia que ele a amava e ele não entendia o que a levara a ir embora. Deixá-lo como se não fosse ou representasse absolutamente nada para ela ou na vida dela.

**So would I be out of line if I said I miss you**

_Seria fora do sério dizer que eu não sinto a sua falta_

Levantou-se vagarosamente de sua cama, permanecendo em pé algum tempo, encarando o chão, sujo pelos restos do objeto antes quebrado. Ajoelhou-se. Buscou algumas das peças de seu _antigo_ despertador, juntando todas em sua mão. Não. Não queria remontá-lo. Tinha certeza de que se visse outro não hesitaria em lançá-lo, assim como fizera àquele.

Murmurou algo incompreensível, apenas visualizando o que se tornara. Via no que Rin lhe transformara.

Sesshoumaru nunca havia se enfurecido a ponto de lançar algum objeto contra a parede. _Nunca_. A lembrança forte da garota fê-lo virar-se para o cômodo em que o relógio antes tocava _alegremente_, e ele sabia o porquê daquele repentino ato.

_Arrastou-se_ de joelhos até lá, mantendo os frios olhos dourados estreitados.

Abriu a primeira gaveta, vasculhando o que tanto almejava.

Uma chave.

Pegou-a e dirigiu seu olhar angustiante à última gaveta. Hesitou momentos antes de encaixá-la na fechadura. Logo, a última e mais secreta gaveta estava aberta, revelando um único objeto dentro de si.

Ainda estava lá. A foto que ela lhe dera permanecia da mesma maneira que deixara.

Pegou-a calmamente, observando os traços delicados de Rin, que sorria, enquanto ele a abraçava seriamente. Acariciou a face da foto como se acariciasse a garota, dando um meio sorriso com a lembrança daquele dia. Mesmo contando a todos que não queria mais vê-la, guardava aquela lembrança.

Desmanchou o sorriso.

Era a única maneira que tinha de poder sempre vê-la, mesmo que soubesse que aquele rosto nunca sairia de seus pensamentos.

**I see your picture**

_Eu vejo sua foto_

Olhou para o travesseiro sobre sua cama, ao lado do seu. Travesseiro em que ela costumava deitar-se sempre que o visitava, o que era freqüente.

Puxou-o inconscientemente de encontro a seu corpo, levando-o em direção a seu rosto e inalando fortemente o perfume fraco que ele ainda continha. O perfume dela. O mesmo perfume que o inebriava noites seguidas.

Mas o cheiro era fraco, porque ela não estava mais lá para repô-lo. E chegaria um dia em que ele não poderia mais dormir sentindo o cheiro de Rin.

Largou o objeto com tais pensamentos.

**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**

_Eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele no travesseiro vazio perto do meu_

Sesshoumaru amara-a como nunca antes havia amado outra mulher. Há exatamente dez dias ela havia ido embora, mesmo que ele sentisse que havia sido há muito mais tempo.

**You have only been gone ten days**

_Você foi há apenas 10 dias_

Sentia-se estranhamente despedaçado por dentro, tentando a todo custo não transpassar tal sentimentos para as pessoas que o rodeavam.

Em vão.

Atendia o telefone todas as manhãs. Era sua mãe. Queria saber como estava, e ele sempre desligava antes de dar qualquer resposta. Aturava seu meio-irmão mais novo dando-lhe lição de moral, ao dizer sobre como esquecer uma mulher. Inu Yasha sabia muito sobre o assunto.

Mas Sesshoumaru não queria esquecer Rin.

Queria apenas esquecer o passado e levar aquilo como uma evolução e um bom tempo que passara.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, observando os próprios olhos, que se estreitaram ao visualizarem a figura do homem. A quem queria enganar? Estava _acabado_ sem ela. As pessoas não poderiam entender que ele queria apenas ficar sozinho?

**But already I'm wasting away**

_Mas eu já estou desperdiçado_

Escutou o barulho do telefone vindo da sala, suspirando pesadamente. Não acreditava que sua mãe ligara para ele às seis da manhã. Mas a idéia de que poderia ser outra pessoa não deixou sua cabeça. A pessoa que mais esperava naqueles dias poderia finalmente estar ligando para ele.

Caminhou a passos longos até o local, colando o telefone na orelha antes que o mesmo parasse de tocar. Não pronunciou nada, apenas à espera de algum sinal de vida. Sinal que veio logo.

_- Sesshoumaru_? – ele ouviu a voz delicada e preocupada de sua mãe, girando os olhos logo que a identificou. – _É você?_

Sem dificuldade, ele desligou o aparelho, olhando-o raivosamente.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – murmurou com raiva, saindo dali para seu quarto.

Deveria desistir daquilo. Rin não ligaria para ele, simplesmente porque ela não o _amava_. Ela não queria mais _nada_ com ele. Ela _desistira_ dele.

Sentou-se novamente na cama, arrancando um vaso de outro cômodo e atirando ainda com mais força na parede. Sentiu alguns cacos atingirem rapidamente a sua pele, mas não se importou. Ele não se importava com mais nada.

E o que o fazia piorar ainda mais, era saber que a veria novamente. Tinha certeza de que a veria. Era amiga de sua família, e mais cedo ou mais tarde seria chamada para algum jantar, como uma tentativa de sua mãe de juntarem-nos novamente.

Mas ele sabia que isso não aconteceria. Não. Ele não queria mais vê-la, como afirmava antes.

**I know I'll see you again weither far or soon, but I…**

_Eu sei que irei ver você de novo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu…_

Porque Sesshoumaru sabia que se a visse novamente, tentaria retornar ao passado. Tentaria conversar com ela, perguntaria o motivo que a levou a ir embora.

E ele não queria mais sofrer.

Sentiu algo quente escorrer por seu braço, não precisando olhar para saber que era sangue. Sentira a dor de ter o braço alcançado por um dos cacos do vaso que quebrara. Apertou o punho fortemente.

Taisho Sesshoumaru sabia que se a visse novamente, encantar-se-ia com a inocente face da mulher, esquecendo-se de tudo o que prometera que faria, caso a encontrasse. Esqueceria de ser frio e indomável. Diria lhe o que sentira nos momentos que passaram afastados.

Diria que se _importava_ com ela.

**Need you to know that I care**

_Preciso que você saiba que eu me importo_

E tinha certeza de que diria que sentia terrivelmente falta daquela garota doce e inocente.

Mas nada seria igual ao que fora antes. E ele sabia que ele e Rin não voltariam. Porque da mesma maneira que ele não era mais o mesmo, ela também não era mais a mesma. E isso, Sesshoumaru não poderia perdoar.

Nunca perdoaria o que aquela garota fizera a ele. No que ela o _transformara_.

_Não mais_.

**And I miss you**

_E sinto sua falta_

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olááá, pessoas! :D**

.**  
**

**Esse é o segundo capítulo dessa trilogia \o\ Queria agradacer à todos que leram minhas histórias (vou colocar aqui pelas outras também, já que elas são one's e eu não tenho onde escrever XD) àqueles que me mandaram reviews.**

_**Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Rinzinha-chan e Ticha**_**, obrigada pelos reviews :D No final do capítulo irei comentá-los.**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo :) Boa leitura!**

.**  
**

* * *

**I miss you**

.**  
**

_By: Marília Cullen Black_

_._

_.  
_

**Chapter** **2**

.

.

_**Música**: Lonely in gorgeous_**  
**

_._

_Corria pelo barulhento e longo corredor. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer. Era a única coisa de que se lembrava naquele momento._

_O som forte da alta música tamborilava em seus ouvidos, ainda não acostumados com aquele barulho. Afinal, acabara de chegar naquela famosa casa de festas. _

_Matsubara Rin não era habituada àqueles locais. E não teria freqüentado-o, em plena meia-noite, caso não tivesse sido convidada._

_Convidada por ele._

**Gozen reiji tobidashita**

_À meia-noite, saí correndo_

_.  
_

_Sentia-se inutilizada de uma forma que nunca pensaria sentir-se. Sozinha. Mesmo esbarrando nas várias pessoas que se encontravam no mesmo corredor que ela. Mesmo sabendo que aquele local estava lotado, sentia-se só. Mesmo vendo a quantidades de balões coloridos e de pessoas que dançavam e se embebedavam alegremente, ela não estava feliz._

_Porque ele não estava com ela._

_Lágrimas escorriam tristemente de seus olhos, mas isso não importava ou fazia efeito. Simplesmente ninguém percebia que ela estava ali. E ninguém percebia que Rin precisava de ajuda. Que precisava desesperadamente sair daquele lugar._

_Correu o mais rápido que pôde ao lembrar-se do motivo que a levara a iniciar aquilo. Ao lembrar-se do que vira momentos antes de perceber que já se encontrava longe o suficiente dele. _

_Avistou distante de si uma porta. A porta que finalmente a levaria para além daquele repugnante lugar._

_Empurrava quem aparecia a sua frente, independente de quem fosse ou de como estivesse, levando em consideração que a maioria das pessoas dali já estavam completamente bêbadas._

_Chutou a porta antes vista com toda a força que possuía, finalmente chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para si._

_Mas ela não se importou. Sabia que deveria descontar toda a raiva que sentia em algo e a porta era a melhor opção naquele momento._

_Péssima escolha._

**Tobira wo kettobashite**

_Abri a porta com um chute_

_.  
_

Abriu rapidamente os olhos, segurando firmemente em seu travesseiro e assegurando-se de que aquilo fora um sonho. Resmungou ao perceber que realmente era e que sonhara _novamente_ com _aquilo_.

Olhou repetidas vezes para os lados, tendo certeza de que estava em seu quarto. Em _seu_ apartamento.

Riu sarcasticamente. Não agüentava mais aquela situação precária. A situação em que se colocara há exatamente dez dias.

Sentou-se cansadamente na cama, retirando da frente de seus olhos os finos fios de cabelos que sobre eles caíam. Desgrenhados. Nunca deixara que seus tão cuidados cabelos ficassem daquela forma, contudo, desde que decidira deixar Sesshoumaru, nunca mais fora a mesma. E nem poderia.

Puxou o edredom que a cobria da noite fria até o meio de suas coxas, podendo visualizar o que o chute que dera na porta lhe rendera. Um belo corte, já que a delicada sandália de cristal que usava espatifou-se em vários cacos, ferindo aquilo que um dia chamara de pé.

.

**Garasu no kutsu ga warete**

_Os chinelos de vidro se quebraram_

_.  
_

Olhou ao redor do quarto, vendo o quão desarrumado ele se encontrava, mesmo que a pouca luz da lua não fosse suficiente.

Tinha absoluta certeza de que seu closet se encontrava vazio, afinal, todas as suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Roupas, bolsas, sapatos… Tudo que era seu estava jogado como se não servisse para absolutamente nada. E era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Descobriu-se completamente, pondo um de seus pés para fora da cama. Arrepiou-se ao sentir o frio do chão por alguns segundos, mas nada fora do normal para ela. Acostumara-se àquilo desde _aquele_ dia.

Olhou mais além, na única e enorme janela do quarto. Janela em que Sesshoumaru costumava olhar a neve cair, ou qualquer coisa considerada fútil por muitos, até mesmo por ele.

Perto dali, lá estava ele. O vestido que usara naquela noite. Um vestido antes tão exuberante, e agora, totalmente rasgado. Mais um de seus atos impensados. Afinal, queria lançar sua raiva sobre algo, e o vestido era a melhor opção.

Mais uma escolha errada. Arrependia-se amargamente de ter feito àquilo.

Olhou novamente para ele. Estava estendido sobre uma das poltronas dali. A mesma poltrona em que Sesshoumaru costumava sentar-se quando a visitava. A mesma poltrona em que se viram pela primeira vez, numa rápida apresentação de famílias.

.

**Doresu mo yabureta**

_E até o vestido se rasgou em pedaços_**.**

**.  
**

Rin se levantou vagarosamente, sentando-se mais uma vez, agora, na penteadeira de seu quarto, bem ao lado de sua enorme cama de casal. Olhou-se no espelho. Não havia nada que queria ver em si.

Não havia nada da _maneira_ que queria ver em si.

Olhou para um ponto do espelho, o qual não importava, já que não estava prestando atenção nele. Tinha aqueles sonhos há dez dias, desde que _aquilo_ realmente acontecera. Sonhava por todas as noites com _aquela noite_, mesmo que quisesse se esquecer e pôr, de uma vez por todas, um ponto final naquela história.

**- Onde? – Rin perguntou divertidamente, rindo em seguida ao ter a resposta.**

**- **_**Do que está rindo**_**? – perguntou a pessoa do outro lado da linha.**

**- Não acredito que você esteja me chamando para um lugar desses. – comentou divertida, imaginando a expressão séria que o outro deveria manter naquele momento.**

**- **_**Fala como se fosse um campo de concentração**_**. – disse friamente.**

**- Pensei que você considerasse uma festa como algo do tipo. – ela rebateu, imprensando o celular entre seu queixo e o ombro, pegando algumas roupas de dentro do closet. – Afinal, você não é muito sociável.**

**- **_**Se não quiser ir, é só falar.**_ – **falou grosseiramente, demonstrando que algo estava errado.**

**- Calma, Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse sarcasticamente. – Estou me vestindo. Daqui a meia hora estarei aí, tudo bem?**

**- **_**Daqui a meia hora**_**. – repetiu sarcástico. – **_**Como se você fosse estar pronta em apenas meia hora.**_

**- Então me espere o necessário. – riu com o que disse. **

**Escutou o telefone ser desligado, e jogou o próprio sobre a cama, rindo em seguida.**

**Olhou rapidamente para o despertador sobre um móvel, arregalando os olhos ao ver as horas. Onze e meia da noite. Gostaria de sabe o porquê de Sesshoumaru ficar acordado até tão tarde. E o principal. Queria saber o que o fizera chamá-la a uma festa.**

**Namoravam há alguns meses, e Rin sabia o que aquele tipo de confraternização representava para Sesshoumaru: pessoas bêbadas, que com certeza fariam alguma besteira e se culpariam pelo resto da vida. Riu mais uma vez com o pensamento. Queria ver a cara que o namorado faria naquele lugar.**

Queria vê-lo novamente.

**Entrou no carro, dando a partida e saindo rapidamente do estacionamento. Vestira-se da forma mais exuberante que conseguira, tudo para **_**ele**_**. Pisou fortemente no acelerador. Queria vê-lo o mais rapidamente possível.**

Arrependia-se do que fizera.

**Atravessou a porta de entrada, olhando o salão lotado. Onde ele estaria?**

Mas não poderia voltar atrás.

**Deu alguns passos a frente, chamando a atenção de alguns desocupados para si. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de vê-lo com ciúmes. Se é que ele possuía tal sentimento.**

Porque ele também havia errado.

**Segurou fortemente em uma das mesas dali, apoiando-se nela. Fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes, forçando a visão a mudar aquilo que ela teimava em ver.**

**Sesshoumaru dançava com uma mulher. Uma mulher que Rin conhecia muito bem. Ozawa Kagura. Ex-noiva dele.**

Mas para que a surpresa?

.

**Nee, akirete irun deshou?**

_Ei, você não está surpreso? _

_.  
_

**Pensou em ir até lá e mandá-lo soltá-la. Afinal, por que os dois estavam dançando? Desistiu da idéia ao vê-lo segurar firmemente a cintura da mulher, e depois, a mesma levar a cabeça ao forte peito do homem. Quanto sentimentalismo…**

Ele sequer foi atrás de si.

.

**Oikakete mo konai**

_Você nem mesmo veio atrás de mim_

_.  
_

**Correu. Saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Depois de ter chutado a porta, não se lembrava de mais nada. Passara a noite inteira pensando no porque de Sesshoumaru ter feito aquilo com ela. Pensara no motivo que o teria levado a fazer aquilo. **

**Chorou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.**

**.  
**

**Namida ga afurute**

_As lágrimas estão escorrendo_

_.  
_

**Caiu tristemente no chão, sem conseguir correr mais. Estava longe dos olhos dele, mas perto o suficiente para escutar a alta música que se concentrava lá. Rin sentiu algo quente escorrer por seus pés, olhando rapidamente para eles. Arruinados. Era esse o estado dos seus caros sapatos.**

**E dos seus pés também.**

**Mas não se importou com o sangue que escorria deles.**

**.  
**

**Mou hashirenai wa**

_Eu nem mesmo consigo correr mais_

_.  
_

Ouviu o telefone tocar. Fora isso que a tirara daquele novo sonho. Levantou-se de onde estava, caminhando lentamente pelo quarto.

Quem poderia estar ligando para ela em plena noite? Parou ao perceber que não sabia onde se encontrava seu celular. Ajoelhou-se no chão e ouviu o som se intensificar.

A mulher puxou uma pequena bolsa debaixo da própria cama, abrindo-a e retirando de lá o objeto que não parava de tocar. Ela olhou forçadamente o nome, já que acordara há pouco e sua visão ainda estava relativamente turva.

Taijia Sango, era o nome que piscava sob a tela. Rin suspirou cansadamente, antes de atender o tão inesperado telefonema.

- Moshi moshi. – disse arrastadamente.

- _Rin__?_ - a voz do outro lado perguntou.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu sarcástica, percebendo que seus atos estavam cada vez mais parecidos com os de seu antigo namorado.

- _Ah, desculpe…_ - a outra murmurou, calando-se em seguida.

- Aconteceu algo? – Rin percebeu o quanto havia sido grossa, amenizando a situação que criara com outra pergunta.

- _Não_. – Sango respondeu cuidadosamente. – _Apenas_ _queria saber se você está bem._

- E porque não estaria? – quis saber, mantendo um sorriso forçado na face, como se alguém pudesse observá-la de lá.

- _Sei que não está_. – disse por fim, não sabendo que aquilo desmanchara o sorriso da amiga.

- Então porque me perguntou? – indagou irritada.

- _Porque queria que você finalmente se desse conta disso e falasse a verdade._

- Sango, não venha com essa de psicóloga comigo, tudo bem? – foi curta e grossa. – Não sou sua paciente.

- _Mas poderia ser._ – argumentou. – _Você melhoraria muito, sabia?_

- Tenho certeza de que não melhoraria em nada. – refletiu, sentando-se na cama e puxando o cobertor sobre suas pernas. – Além do quê, quem não ficaria perturbada com uma louca que liga para os outros em plenas quatro da manhã?

- _Isso é ciúme, Rin_. – Sango revelou, fingindo não ter ouvido o que a garota falara depois.

- É claro que não! – Rin brandiu irritada. – Não tenho sentimento algum por aquele homem!

- _Tem certeza?_ – escutou um rápido farfalhar vindo do outro lado.

- Logicamente. – disse mais calma, misturando os objetos que se encontravam dentro de sua bolsa.

- _Então_ _não diria nada se soubesse que Sesshoumaru está namorando novamente_?

- O quê? – Rin se sobressaltou, levantando-se rapidamente e deixando e bolsa e o cobertor, que antes estavam em suas pernas, caírem diretamente no chão.

- _Viu só?_ – a amiga riu rapidamente com a ação da garota, deixando seu sorriso de lado para manter o habitual tom sério. – _Querida__…_ - murmurou. – _Porque manter algo que sabe que é mentira?_

_.  
_

**Jealousy kamo**

_Talvez isso seja ciúme_

_.  
_

Rin manteve o celular na orelha, segurando-o com uma das mãos. Sentou-se novamente na cama, olhando para um ponto na parede que não chamasse muito a sua atenção.

Refletiu.

Porque fazia isso, afinal? Porque simplesmente não poderia ir conversar com Sesshoumaru como uma pessoa normal faria? Porque não se acertavam como todos esperavam que fizessem? Porque ela não conseguia de uma vez por todas _esquecê-lo_?

- Porque é mais fácil, Sango. – respondeu carinhosamente, ainda encarando a parede escurecida de seu quarto.

- _Sei que é doloroso demais ter visto aquilo_. – comentou. – _Mas deve haver uma explicação. Sesshoumaru nunca faria algo daquele tipo com você._

- Mas ele sequer veio atrás de mim! – Rin tentou se justificar, encarando o telefone como se pudesse ver a garota através dele.

- _Como poderia?_ – Sango perguntou. – _Ele talvez nem saiba o motivo pelo qual você o deixou_.

- Ele não seria tão idiota a ponto de pensar desta maneira. - puxou uma mexa dos seus longos cabelos, enrolando ele com um dos dedos.

Parou. Sesshoumaru costumava fazer aquilo com ela.

- _Rin__!_ – Sango falou advertindo-a. – _Você_ _fugiu há dez dias! Sesshoumaru ao menos sabe onde você está!_

- Sango, se você quer defendê-lo, faça o favor de não ligar mais para mim, OK? – gritou aborrecida, desligando o celular e jogando-o enfurecidamente sobre a cama.

Não estava com cabeça de cometer mais um erro seu e espatifá-lo na parede. Seus pés e o vestido já foram erros o suficiente.

.

**Setsunai**

_É doloroso_

_.  
_

Levou sua mão a seus olhos ao perceber que lágrimas escorreram deles sem sua vontade. Porque chorava? Porque tinha de ser tão fraca? Com certeza seu _ex_ não estava fazendo isso naquele momento.

Deveria estar com Kagura, provavelmente. Mas isso não importava mais. Não importava porque Rin estava sozinha.

Mantinha como companhia apenas suas lágrimas.

.

**Lonely in gorgeous tear**

_Sozinha em lágrimas brilhantes._

_.  
_

Passava noites inteiras acordada, apenas esperando. Esperando que Sesshoumaru voltasse. Que ele ligasse para ela perguntando o porquê dela ter feito aquilo. Que tudo não passasse, afinal, de um grande mal entendido. Todas aquelas noites estavam acabando com ela.

.

**Folly nights are breaking my heart**

_Noites estúpidas estão quebrando o meu coração_

_.  
_

- AHHH! – a garota gritou em frustração, batendo o pé repetidas vezes no chão.

Saiu do quarto em que se encontrava, indo na direção do banheiro. Abriu a porta fortemente, parando onde estava para respirar fundo e tentar manter seu autocontrole.

Virou-se em frente a pia, apoiando-se nesta. Olhou sua face no espelho. Estava derrotada.

Rin passou levemente seus finos dedos sobre seus olhos, sentindo o inchaço formado pelo cansaço e pelo sono que possuía. Sua pele não era mais a mesma e nem o calor que sentia quando estava perto dele.

Abraçou-se inconscientemente.

Intimamente, ela queria apenas que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Preferia que aquilo não houvesse acontecido, _não queria ter visto_. Queria sentir o calor dos braços de Sesshoumaru, novamente. Queria, apenas, que ele voltasse logo e a abraçasse com força, como sempre fazia antes.

.

**Imasugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii**

_Eu quero que você me encontre logo e me abrace com força_

_.  
_

Balançou repetidas vezes a cabeça, tentando tirar aquelas idéias de dentro dela. Não conseguia.

Segurou com força os finos fios de cabelo, forçando-se mentalmente a esquecer daquilo. Puxava-os cada vez mais, à medida que percebia que, ao invés de se esquecer de tudo, apenas estava se forçando a lembrar-se.

Largou-os.

Ela abriu rapidamente a torneira, molhando as frias mãos na água que escorria. Aquela era a única maneira que conseguira para acalmar-se, em exatos momentos como aquele.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, levando um pouco da água que estavam em suas mãos até o seu rosto, que logo sentiu ser iluminado. Um feixe de luz conseguira penetrar o grosso pano da cortina que escurecia a janela de seu quarto. Rin virou a cabeça ao sentir a luz bater em si.

Andou até a janela, fechando inconscientemente a porta do banheiro, mais um hábito adquirido com a presença de Sesshoumaru, já que antes, sempre a deixava aberta.

Assim que chegou, puxou a cortina até a outra extremidade, podendo avistar aquilo que chamara sua atenção: o antigo farol.

O farol que ela e ele costumavam observar daquela mesma janela.

.

**Heddo raito ga hikaru**

_O farol está brilhando_

_.  
_

Abriu as janelas, sentindo a leve e fria brisa da noite bater em sua pele, também fria.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em tantos dias. Aquela era uma das poucas visões que tanto apreciava no mundo. Onde ele estaria, naquele momento…? A brisa lhe trouxe tal pergunta. Não sabia responder.

Sesshoumaru não era habituado à noite, mas após aquele dia, ela não poderia dizer mais nada.

Garoto malvado… Era assim que o chamava no início, quando ele sempre a abusava de algo extremamente infantil. Apelido verdadeiro, pelo que poderia ver agora.

Ele era um garoto muito malvado para ela. Então… Onde aquele garoto malvado estaria agora? Com quem ele estaria agora? Por quê?

.

**Where are you, bad boy?**

_Onde você está, garoto malvado?_

_.  
_

- Sesshoumaru… - murmurou o nome dele ao vento, como se de alguma forma ele fosse escutar.

Rin não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Não sabia nem um terço do que deveria fazer. Por um lado, sentia que deveria ir atrás dele, afinal, errara desde o começo, ao tê-lo deixado sem ao menos falar à ele o motivo.

Mas seu orgulho era algo grande demais. E era isso que a impedia de ir até onde ele estava. Caso contrário já o teria feito há muito tempo.

.

**Ai no sukaafu de namida wo fuite**

_Seque minhas lágrimas com o cachecol do amor_

_.  
_

Sem ele, ela não era absolutamente nada. E com todas as lágrimas que ela derramara até aquela noite, sem ele, Rin também não conseguia ver nada.

Mas de uma coisa ela sabia: alguém deveria dar um primeiro passo para toda aquela situação ter um final diferente.

E ela ainda pensava severamente em fazer aquilo.

.

**Nannimo mienai**

_Eu não consigo ver nada _

_.  
_

**Continua…**

* * *

.

**_Respondendo aos reviews: _**

_._**_  
_**

_ Nathi Duarte: Eu também adoro um draminha uhahuuahauhahuhau XD É verdade, os finais de dramas são tensos, porque a gente espera uma coisa e acontece outra diferente. Algumas vezes a gente nem tem idéia de como vai ser o final. Adoooooro *-* Quanto à música, eu já te respondi, ne :D Obrigada pelo comentário amei ele *-* Beeeeijos!  
_

_ Anny Taishou:Huahuhuahuaauh ahhh, você não é a única que quer cuidar dele. Eu também quero u.u huahuauhauhahu Que bom saber que você gostou da fic *-* Bom, acho que com esse capítulo você não vai achar que é Rin é idiota de ter deixado o Sesshy. Ou não né uhahuahuauhhuhahu XD Pelo Sesshy vale tudo \o\ Ah, pode comentar, não tem problema não. Espero que continue lendo :D Beijooocas!_

_ Rinzinha-chan: Ah, desculpa por não ter colocado no capítulo os dados da música. Eu realmente esqueci. Quem canta é o Simple Plan :D Obrigada *-* espero que continue lendo a fic e que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijos!_

_._

_.  
_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Agora não esqueci de falar sobre a música **XD**_

_E por favor, mandem reviews **:D** é por eles que eu sei da aceitação de vocês. E qualquer reclamação e tal, é por eles também **XD**_

_.**  
**_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Marília Cullen Black  
**_


End file.
